nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Heroes destroy the First Order
Disney Heroes Episode: Heroes destroy the First Order Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, the Disney Heroes & Ann Possible's Team is ready to begin the Universe Tournament Finals for the Grand Prize...the 7 Super Dragon Balls. When General Hux & Kylo Ren launch the last remaining Mega Star Destroyer and a small Squad of Mini-Star Destroyers including the Master of Masters (MoM), 4 Keyblade Foretellers, Jiren and Xigbar/Luxu into the Universe Null Void, the Ultimate Showdown finally begins for the fate of the Universe. The Episode Act 1 It begins with the Disney Heroes & Avengers arriving to the Universe Null Void with a huge Battle Area and they warmed-up as Zeno & Future Zeno including the Grand Minister announced that the Universe Tournament Final is about to begin. At the same time, the Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer' arrives with a Squad of Mini-Star Destroyers as it sends in the 4 Keyblade Foretellers, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, General Hux, Xigbar/Luxu, Screenslaver, Jiren and the Master of Masters into the huge Battle Arena including Negan, Arat and the 20 Crystal Storm Troopers. Then the Tournament begins as Ann's Team charged at Xigbar/Luxu's Team in the Battle Arena. Android 18, Ann, Rey, Kairi and Sora defeat half of the 20 Crystal Storm Troopers by knocking them off the Battle Arena and was send to the sidelines with Beerus, Champa, Whis and Vados. Back on the Battle Arena, Caulifla and Kale is having a hard time avoiding Gula's energy Keyblade Attacks, then Goku & Vegeta shows up gaining the Upperhand as Gula retreats and then Xigbar/Luxu, General Hux, Kylo Ren & Jiren wants to battle. Act 2 Goku, Vegeta and Kale battle Kylo Ren and Jiren as both enemies use the Force to send large rocks at them, but Goku uses his energy to send them back across the area as General Hux runs towards Piccolo with his Laser Gun as he fires, Piccolo got hit by the shoulder, but Gohan rescues him and glides to a safe spot. Xigbar/Luxu uses the 'No Name' Keyblade to send Force Lighting at a few Rebel X-Wings & Y-Wings damaging them and destroying a few A-Wings. But then the Free Worlds Fleet arrived with a huge amount of Ships led by Lando Calrissian and they destroy 4 Mini-Star Destroyers & also damaging the Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer'. General Hux gets knocked off the huge Battle Arena by Rey's strong Jedi Force Powers eliminating him from Xigbar/Luxu's Team. Xigbar/Luxu is about to attack the stands, but Zeno & Future Zeno warns him that if he makes 1 more violation of the Rules, he'll be erased. Ann, Kim, Sora, Kairi, Rey, Goku, Vegeta, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Akima and Gohan prepare themselves to battle Aced, Ira and Invi, 3 Keyblade Foretellers. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (We find our Heroes arriving into the Universe Null Void with a massive Battle Arena set up and the 7 Super Dragon Balls floating above it) Ann Possible: 'We finally made it...the Universe Null Void' Goku: 'And I can see the Super Dragon Balls above the Battle Arena' Rey: 'I hope my completed Advanced Training of a Jedi Knight is paid off' Iron Man: 'We will win and save Ben Solo from the Dark Side' Kairi: 'So this is the calm before the Storm' Sora: 'We did everything we can so we'll confront the Master of Masters, plus Xigbar aka Luxu is waiting for us' Beerus: 'We'll be landing shortly, so prepare yourselves' Queen Solerra: 'The future of the Universe is in your hands, we cannot fail' Poe Dameron: 'The First Order wins by making us think we're alone. We're not alone. Good people will fight if we lead them. The Alexander-Raid never gave up, and neither have we. We're gonna show the Master of Masters that we're not afraid. Where our mothers and fathers fought for, we will not yet die. Not today. Today, we make our last stand. For the galaxy...for Vision... for everyone we've lost.' Mr. Incredible: 'Our plan to destroy the Imperial First Order for good is by taking out the Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer', then General Hux will surrender to us' Luke Skywalker: 'But be warned, Kylo Ren is being controlled by Xigbar's Keyblade. So we must free him from the Dark Side' Rey: 'Just leave that to me' Caulifla: 'Kale and I will cover you' Grand Minister: 'The Universe Tournament Final is about to begin, Ann's Team VS the Master of Masters Team. The time limit is 100 Tacks and killing is not allowed. So good luck' Ann Possible: (She tells her Team) 'We're ready to battle the 4 Keyblade Foretellers, so work together as a Team' Kairi: 'We won't let you down, Ann' Sora: 'Now let's do this' (He & Kairi summon their Keyblades) (The Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer' arrives with a Squad of Mini-Star Destroyers as Aced, Ira, Invi, Gula, Xigbar/Luxu, Jiren, Kylo Ren, Master of Masters, Screenslaver and General Hux shows up by teleport) Master of Masters: 'So this must be Ann Possible, and her Team. This will be a great Battle Royal and I am so gonna enjoy this' (He pulls out his Keyblade) Zeno: 'Let's have a good Battle Royal and go easy on one another' Future Zeno: 'Have fun' Beerus: 'This is gonna be an epic Match' Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'I'm gonna give you a chance to give up now, General Hux...or you will be defeated' General Hux: (He pulls out his Laser Gun) 'I will never do such a thing!' Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'I can't hold off Aced's attacks, Kale. I need your help!' Kale: 'I'm sorry, but I did was caused trouble, Caulifla. I wanted to team up, but I feel so damn helpless!' (Then Kale got angry and transform into Super Saiyan 2 while controlling her powers, she even Upperhook Aced) Super Saiyan 2 Kale: 'Wow. I can control my powers without losing my anger' Caulifla: 'Well done, Kale. You have finally control your powers' Xigbar/Luxu: 'Let's increase your chances of winning by letting me destroy a few more Rebels' (Then he uses his 'No Name' Keyblade to send Force Lighting at a few Rebel Ship Fighters) (A few A-Wings get destroyed while 2 X-Wings and 2 Y-Wings took minor damage) Poe: (desperate) 'My friends...I'm sorry. I thought we had our shot. There's just too many of them' (Then Lando patches through Poe's commlink) Lando Calrissian: 'But there are more of us, Poe...There are more of us' (Poe turns his X-wing to recognize the Free Worlds Fleet assembled by Lando. Groups of numerous ships appear out of hyperspace) Poe Dameron: (amazed) 'Look at this...look at this...' (Inside the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, Lando chuckles in satisfaction, as Finn watches on) Finn: 'Lando, you did it! YOU DID IT!!' Poe Dameron: 'Hit those underbelly cannons. Every one we knock out is a world saved!' (Wedge Antilles is manning the gun inside the Millennium Falcon) Wedge Antilles: 'Nice flying, Lando' Imperial General: 'Where did they get all these fighter crafts? They have no Navy' Imperial Captain: 'It's not a Navy, sir. It' just People' Zeno: 'General Hux is eliminated from the battle' (He removes General Hux's from the Master of Masters Team on the I-Pod) (On the Stands) General Hux: 'This is bloody-rubbish, being defeated by this Warrior? This is outrage!' (Back on the Battle Arena) Xigbar/Luxu: 'If they think they can stop the Master of Masters's Team... (He points his 'No Name' Keyblade at the Heroes on the stands) then I'll have to injure the Family!' Zeno: (He stops Xigbar/Luxu) 'Wait, Luxu! You make one more threat...' Future Zeno: 'And you'll be erased & eliminated' Xigbar/Luxu: 'Fine. I'll face Sora and Kairi myself' (Last Lines of the Episode) Gallery A Volcano erupts at a safe distance from the huge Battle Arena.png|A Mini-Volcano erupts from a safe distance of the Huge Battle Arena Elsa uses her Ice Powers to attack a team of Imperial First Order Storm Troopers.png|Elsa uses her Ice Attacks Finn and his alley.png|Finn and his alley sees the Universes Tournament Final get underway Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Marital Arts Category:Sports Category:Teamwork Category:Hope